Chronicles of the Future
by Shinx the Seventeenth
Summary: Shiny is just a normal hedgehog. He really is. He's someone who people call a 'freak'. He just wants to find a few friends. But when he discovers newfound powers, he is caught in the crossfire of multiple events, including an alliance, sinister baddies and maybe even more than that. Starring mainly OCs, and casted by OCs submitted by the community. Official story begins 21/8/2018.
1. c00p00

Chapter 0 - OFFICIAL PROLOGUE (in dialogue form)

 **HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and here is what I promised, the first ever chapter of Chronicles of the Future! This story will run for probably 317 chapters, and include some of the best tales told by our OCs. As the OCs are still being selected, I shall give you all a taste of what's to come in this story, with the prologue that starts all stories. ENJOY.

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FRANCHISE, AND THE OCs THAT WILL BE IN THIS STORY. SEVERAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME BUT WILL NOT BE SPECIFIED.**

*This story will be written in script form.

*creaking of ajar door, footsteps*

?: Who are you? Why do you come?

Jordan: Erm... I'm here looking for Silv-

?: **DIDN'T I WARN YOU? I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TRESPASSING MY TERRITORY!**

Jordan: No, I'm really sorry sir, please... I've come to interview you for the New Mobius High magazine. It's an important paper and I don't wanna screw stuff up. I bring you no harm at all. Please sir, just this once...

*long silence*

?: ...fine. You may enter.

*more footsteps heard, as Jordan enters shady-looking building*

Jordan: T-thank you, sir, it's such an h-

?: Cut the crap. Fire away, I want this to end ASAP.

Jordan: Let's get straight to the point. A few days ago, archaeologists made a massive discovery at the Sonic Memorial Park. Apparently, they found an old photo with y-

?: **_SHOW ME THE PHOTO NOW!_**

Jordan: Well, I only have the photocopy...

?: **_HAND IT OVER! NOW!_**

*Jordan hands in the photo, hands trembling*

?: Very well. You have shown your worth. Ask me anything.

Jordan: Again, as you said, let's cut to the crap. What really happened to Sonic the Hedgehog?

?: ...as you know, 200 years ago, Sonic the Hedgehog died. But how did he die? Only his closest friends know this. It all began when Sonic suddenly vanished...

 _(200 years ago)_

It was too late.

It was all over.

The prototype Phantom Ruby failed to work. The Resistance has fallen. Infinite's forces have risen. Even after Sonic defeated the Death Egg Robot, we lost.

But it wasn't all over yet.

We did indeed suffer casualties when the virtual sun exploded. Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Vector, the Babylon Rogues… even our new recruit died. As for Blaze, who knows where the Phantom Ruby took her. But Shadow, Tails, myself, the other Chaotix, we're still alive. We still have enough time to defeat them, once and for all. Most importantly, we have Sonic.

Within the next 3 days, we mourned the dead, planned the final strategy, and went all out. The Chaos Emeralds we collected were a key plan to defeat Eggman.

But Sonic wouldn't let us sacrifice ourselves.

He took the Chaos Emeralds, transformed Super with his past self, and went off by himself. Shadow had also followed him, but he too could not find him.

Then we saw it.

A flashing glow of brightness. And triumph.

Sonic had won.

We all went out to celebrate him. Cheer when he returned.

But through my own eyes, I knew something was very wrong.

Classic Sonic was dead. Shadow carried his lifeless, and he too looked severely weakened. Then, Sonic, bloodied and bruised, collapsed.

His last words were...

 _I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog... and I fight for freedom..._

...

...

We found Eggman's corpse several days later, buried under the rubble. All traces of the Chaos Emeralds and Infinite were gone. Sonic died, bringing together the world's strongest energy resources with him. He had also taken down his long-time nemesis in the process, meaning Mobius could finally live in peace.

Before long, new buildings were built. The place where the final battle took place became Sonic Memorial Park. New Mobius was born. As for us...

Tails died a drunken man, killed by a speeding car. Apparently he sunk into depression after Sonic's death. He did write some important scientific articles before being totally washed up.

Shadow vanished from thin air. I know he's still alive, though I still haven't seen him over 200 years.

Espio and Charmy kept the legacy of the Chaotix alive, and their detective business is still alive today, run by their descendants.

Cream eventually died of old age, peacefully. She was surrounded by the Chao she'd taken care of after the Resistance disbanded.

And as for me...

I travelled to the Sol Dimension, hoping to find Blaze. But as I expected, she was gone.

Perhaps forever.

Depressed, I returned to my own world. The future. As I hoped, the future became the bright, modern world Blaze and I desired for.

But Blaze was missing. And with her I lost myself.

 _(modern day)_

Jordan: *frantically trying to copy the information he has just been given* OK, so for my next quest-

Silver: **YOU'VE HEARD ENOUGH. GET OUT.**

*Jordan is thrusted out of the shady-looking house*

Silver: ...who knows what the future brings? 200 years into the future, it's quite odd that nothing has happened.

What he didn't know was, for the next five years, he will be leading an alliance himself to defend Mobius...

New enemies.

New heroes.

New story.

It all started that day when New Mobius High's magazine for July 2318 came out. It changed everything.

 **AND WHAT A START.** This story will officially begin its magical adventures when all OCs have been selected.

On a lighter tone, yes, there _will_ be Silvaze.

Next chapter sets the tone for our main characters! Stay tuned.

Shinx the 17th


	2. Chapter 0

THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. THE PROLOGUE IS TEMPORARILY REMOVED UNTIL I FINISH IT. CHAPTER 1 WILL BE THE NEXT TO GO.


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SHINX HERE** and it is time… time for the official launch of Chronicles of the Future! *summons confetti which sprays all over the office*

I'm so ready to begin this journey with everyone who's supported it somehow. This is going to be a great coup for me and I pray this becomes one of the best Sonic fanfics to grace this website. But before we get into the juicy bits…

 **The OC submissions are still available.** Yes, now the main character submission contest is over, BUT you can still submit your favourite OCs that are:

-Enemies!

-Robotnik style robots!

\- Recurring characters!

\- It seems Shadic is still recruiting members for the Time Travel Agency…

Also, I'm very sorry for not telling those selected earlier (especially VGB305, who sent his artwork), but for your drawing, make them have a casual pose! I mean, I want a normal, casual looking cover so everyone has to look casual! And fit their personalities! So again, I apologize and please submit your artwork again.

Next, **the reviews.** Like most writers, **I will not listen to plain hate mail but will have all ears on constructive criticism.**

Here's an example of plain hate mail…

XXX user says:

 **HAHAHA I LOVE YOUR STORY MAN ITS SO TRASH TRASH TRASH TRASH T-T-T-T-TRASH TRASHY AS YOUR MOM'S TRASH CAN Cos u were born in a trash can AHAHAHAHA** etc.

And here's an example of constructive criticism:

 **Hey there Shinx, I just wanted to let you know, the plot hole here is too easy to notice. Maybe you could patch it up by adding more detail to some certain events… etc. etc.**

Lastly, the disclaimer. I will only do this once, so…

 **All OCs here belong to their respective owners. I only use them if they submit that character for the OC submission contest. Exceptions are made for Shiny, Caldrom, Kris, Esther and several others that will be in this story.**

 **Shadow, Silver and Blaze belong to SEGA. So does the entire Sonic the Hedgehog universe (though it's set in a future not mentioned by no one)**

Without further delay, enjoy.

Chapter 001: The Loop (Part 01)

Comparing South Island 200 years ago from today, it was a totally different story.

Times have changed. Ever since the death of Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Robotnik, scientists have used innovative ideas based on Eggman's contraptions, to exploit a technological overload. Since then, the trees of South Island were falling faster than a guillotine. This was only stopped in 2090, when Mayor South decided to sign a contract depicting that nature and technology will share the island together. No less, no more.

Which brings us to today. South Island is now one of the most revolutionary places in Mobius, for its eco-friendly approach and kind, friendly residents. But if it wasn't for one hedgehog, this never would've happened.

Which was why located just outside the navy blue coasts of South Island, stood a tall statue of their saviour, Sonic the Hedgehog. It was almost as if he had regained his old charisma; from his smirk to his signature finger-wagging pose, most people marvelled at the sights of this towering figure.

Yep, South Island no longer had to bother with baddies no more. It was life as usual.

' _And now, the latest reports at tourist hotspot, The Loop!'_

' _Hello there South Island! I'm Lex the Leopard reporting today at The Loop!'_

' _LEX IS A LAME SICKO A-'_

' _SHUT UP!' Lex had a brief meltdown, then continued:_

' _This historic place is located here in Green Hill Zone, and the first loop that Sonic the Hedgehog had ever gone through on his first adventure! Till now, no one has ever gone past that loop. At least, that's what today's history book says. Will there be a chance today? I don't know, but let's have a look at today's hilarious highlight:'_

We now see a young bear at the starting point. He starts gliding on his skateboard, and is clearly picking up speed. But as soon as the road starts to steep up, he floated in mid-air before doing a backflip. Then he fell flat on his face. People are seen snickering at the bear, as he sadly walked away.

Lex almost snorted in laughter before swiftly coming back to his senses.

' _Well Buzz, I don't think anyone will run through The Loop today. That's all from m-'_

' _LEX IS A LAME SICKO AND HE SHALL BORE US ALL TO DEATH~'_

' _SHUT UP!'_ What followed next should not be displayed on live TV, but it did.

'…and that is the news report today! Good day South Island!'

 _Meanwhile_

Shiny stood silently against the wall outside the mayor's office. Today was the big day. The day he can finally walk down the streets and not be called a street rat. It was… salvation for a poor childhood. Finally, the mayor's door opened.

'Mr. Gordon Ramirez, you're free to enter.'

'Thanks.'

Joe Central was not what people expected him to be. Sure, he was supposed to be wise, as an owl. But he wasn't the wisest. In fact, before becoming a mayor, he was the personality of the island, a mean swinger. In fact, the main reason why he became mayor was due to his overwhelming popularity. When he got the job, he shocked everyone by actually taking it _seriously_. Which is why he has become one of the most celebrated mayors in South Island history.

'It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Gordon.' Joe greeted the young hedgehog with glee.

'Same to you, Mayor Central.' Shiny responded equally mannerly, albeit in a more cold tone.

'Now, I am honoured to tell you that you are now officially a citizen of South Island, Gordon. Congratulations!' Joe handed Shiny his brand new documents and shook his hand.

'Thank you, sir.' Shiny replied.

'Now, I believe you have claimed your parents' old home? I hope it isn't too shabby… unlike that nightclub I visited a few days… OOF!' Realizing what he was saying, he blushed furiously, covering his mouth in a hurry.

'It's OK, sir. I've seen far worse… and awkward things than these,' Shiny muttered in a very dull tone.

'Why now, son, you seem a bit down. What seems to be the matter? Care to share your thoughts?' Joe asked worryingly. He _finally_ notice the dull expression that Shiny seemed to always have.

'Why now, it's nothing sir. Don't worry about me. It's probably your habits you need to worry about.' And with that, he walked away, leaving Mayor Central dumbfounded and somewhat humiliated.

With citizenship documents in hand, Shiny carefully planned out the day. There were some places exclusive to South Island citizens only. One of them being…

'The Loop.'

Little did Shiny know that the visit there would change his life. Forever.

 **AND THAT'S IT** thank you all so much for reading, and be sure to R&R!

Loving your support,

Shinx the 17th


End file.
